The present invention relates to cap assemblies and anchors for roof edges and wall protection, and is concerned more particularly with composite, built-up cap assemblies for walls and roof edges which are anchored in the wall by anchors which are readily modified to accomodate not only the desired slope or alignment of the cap assembly, but also any minor variations in the alignment of the cap with regard to the wall.